<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Задание by CommanderShally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910271">Задание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally'>CommanderShally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neil&amp;The Protagonist [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Преканон сцены в яхт-клубе Мумбаи с точки зрения Нила.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neil&amp;The Protagonist [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Задание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Небечено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Сначала Нил не верит своим ушам. Ему кажется, что рассказанное Боссом крайне несправедливо к ним обоим.</p>
  <p>— Я не понимаю почему мы больше не сможем увидеться? — спрашивает Нил.</p>
  <p>Десять минут назад он поднимается в пентхаус одного из самых дорогих отелей в Мумбаи для того чтобы получить новое задание. Хотя Нил озадачен тем, что ему нужно что-то выполнять, ведь его основная миссия всегда заключалась в том, чтобы быть посредником между главой Довода и остальным миром.</p>
  <p>— Потому что такова суть твоего нового назначения, — начинает говорить Босс. Нил почти взбешен — раньше они никогда не расставались более чем на пару дней, а сейчас речь шла похоже о неделях. Такой расклад его не устраивает.</p>
  <p>И дело тут даже не в том, что в отсутствие Нила в штабе Довода все развалится. Просто Нилу невыносима мысль о долгой разлуке.</p>
  <p>— Я не согласен, — произносит Нил. Он начинает метаться по кабинету, и потрясающая панорама Индии за окном совсем не помогает успокоиться. — Мне плевать, что ты там решил. Так не пойдет.</p>
  <p>Возможно Нил слишком бурно реагирует. Но мысль о невозможности видеться с любимым человеком какое-то время не укладывается у него в голове. Тем более что время в их работе штука весьма относительная.</p>
  <p>— Нил, — сейчас Босс поднимается со своего кресла, обходит стол и оказывается рядом с Нилом, — я обещаю тебе что ты все поймешь, как только окажешься там где тебе суждено находиться.</p>
  <p>Нил ненавидит, когда Босс разговаривает загадками. Почему он просто не может сказать, что к чему, как именно нужно поступить. Опять это бесконечное дозирование информации.</p>
  <p>— Я не хочу оставлять тебя, — Нил говорит это уже более спокойно, давая своему негодованию принять более удобную форму.</p>
  <p>Чертова жара Мумбаи давит на него и последнее что сейчас хочется это работать. Почему они просто не могут отправиться на пляж и провести пару дней наедине? Мир никуда не денется если они позволят себе передышку.</p>
  <p>Нил поднимает взгляд, смахивает челку в сторону и осознает, что Босс совсем рядом и смотрит на него так, что остается только податься вперед и поцеловать его.</p>
  <p>Возможно это именно то, что примерит Нила с долгой разлукой…</p>
  <p>Будильник звенит слишком громко и Нил машет рукой из-под тонкой простыни, выполняющей роль одеяла и смахивает электронные часы на пол. Циферблат на них тухнет, мерзкий писк прекращается.</p>
  <p>Нил садится на кровати и осматривается. Босс уже ушел и единственное что напоминает о его недавнем присутствии это несколько багровых отметин у Нила на груди.</p>
  <p>На прикроватной тумбочке лежит бумажная папка с приколотой сверху запиской, гласящей «тебе позвонят» и как только Нил начинает изучать бумаги внутри он на мгновение теряет дар речи.</p>
  <p>Его задание — это Босс. Только моложе, только начинающий свой путь в Доводе и совсем ничего не знающий. Ничего и никого. И особенно Нила.</p>
  <p>Нил внезапно понимает к чему было это «нам нельзя больше видеться» и запрет на любую коммуникацию до конца миссии. Он просматривает все документы до последнего, изучает все фотографии, но не находит там ничего кроме «оказать содействие, дозировать информацию по мере необходимости, связь с ударным отрядом Айвза — только в крайнем случае».</p>
  <p>Гнев разгорается внутри и Нил отбрасывает папку в сторону. Быстро одевается и поднимается до номера Босса. Но к его несчастью внутри никого нет. Ничего больше не напоминает о том, что буквально несколько часов назад здесь располагался штаб Довода.</p>
  <p>Телефон Босса тоже молчит, любая попытка связаться через других агентов Довода терпит неудачу. Нил почти разбивает свой телефон о стену от досады, но в последний момент вспоминает, что ему должны были позвонить.</p>
  <p>Он возвращается в свой номер, уничтожает бумаги и в ожидании грядущей встречи не придумывает ничего лучше, чем налить себе выпить.</p>
  <p>Нил чувствует себя так будто его бросили…</p>
  <p>— Айвз, я же знаю, что ты можешь меня с ним связать, — Нил все-таки не унимается и использует последнее средство. Тем более что водка с тоником дают в голову, а в комплекте с жарой Индии Нил оказывается на той самой грани после которой уже не сможет выполнять свою миссию.</p>
  <p>— Нил, уймись пожалуйста, — Айвз звучит крайне раздраженным, кажется последнее что ему сейчас нужно это разговаривать с Нилом. В конце концов Нил не знает в каком часовом поясе находится Айвз и вдруг он его разбудил посреди ночи.</p>
  <p>— Он задолжал мне объяснение, — Нил все-таки надеется, что все его доводы будут достаточными, чтобы Айвз сдался. — Я должен понять, что все это значит.</p>
  <p>— Он тебе ничего не должен, — еще более раздраженно отвечает Айвз.</p>
  <p>— Айвз, я прошу от тебя всего лишь соединить нас, а дальше я сам, — Нил не унимается. Время на треснутом циферблате электронных часов неумолимо напоминает ему что осталось совсем немного и ему придется выйти из этого номера в неизвестность. — Я буду тебе должен.</p>
  <p>— Хорош торговаться, на меня твои фокусы не действуют, — Айвз ворчит и бросает трубку.</p>
  <p>Нил раздосадованно падает назад прямо на не застеленную кровать и плевать что костюм помнется. Сейчас ему вообще без разницы что будет дальше.</p>
  <p>Он думает лишь о том, как жестоко с ним поступили. Нил уверен, что справится с грядущим заданием, но все равно считает, что заслужил хотя бы адекватное прощание.</p>
  <p>Телефон вибрирует в ладони и Нил принимает звонок. Незнакомый голос называет место и время — Нил поднимается с кровати и выходит из номера…</p>
  <p>Сначала он не верит своим глазам и кажется, что этот человек и есть Босс. Хочется подойти к нему и спросить о том, как он мог так поступить с Нилом. Но потом Нил приглядывается и видит отличия.</p>
  <p>Этот человек с лицом Босса не выглядит как великий провидец каким Нил его всегда знал. Он смотрит на мир как на набор неизвестных и не представляет какая именно угроза нависла над человечеством.</p>
  <p>Вот в чем их главное отличие — в отсутствии груза ответственности на плечах.</p>
  <p>Нил подсаживается к нему и в первом же разговоре умудряется почти выдать себя. Это заставляет его думать о том, что больше он никогда не окажется рядом с тем человеком, с которым провел последние годы своей жизни. Что отныне его удел — это ловить взгляды незнакомца, надеясь, что он хоть на йоту приблизится к тем чувствам, что к Нилу испытывает Босс.</p>
  <p>От этих грустных мыслей хочется напиться, до забытья, но этот второй такой чужой и такой знакомый вдруг улыбается, и кажется едва ощутимая вспышка надежды начинает жечь Нила изнутри.</p>
  <p>Он видит в этих темных смеющихся глазах нечто родное, словно еще немного и внутри этого незнакомца возникнет тот самый Босс.</p>
  <p>Человек, который заставит мир Нила вращаться вокруг универсальной идеи о спасении всего населения планеты. Провидец, способный знать все и обо всем. Настоящий друг, который всегда прикроет спину. Возлюбленный — тут Нил начинает думать о том, что сидящему рядом с ним придется пройти эту дорогу…</p>
  <p>И отправить Нила в один прекрасный момент на задание, разорвав любое взаимодействие.</p>
  <p>Нил пытается понять в чем же была причина того, что отныне он не может увидеться со своим Боссом и озарение находит на него внезапно, почти так же резко как проходит легкий туман в голове от водки с тоником.</p>
  <p>Это путь в один конец, возможно печальный для Нила. Поэтому Босс так некрасиво исчезает — Нил лишь надеется, что это оттого, что прощание для него было слишком болезненно. Что во второй раз Босс не справится с тем, чтобы отпустить Нила, поэтому делает все таким… обезличенным.</p>
  <p>Нил почти ненавидит его за это, но частично он принимает его решение. Что произошло — то произошло. Поэтому Нил уверен, что неспособен что-либо изменить — он надеется, что, хотя бы в момент прощания с этой более молодой версией Босса уйти будет легче.</p>
  <p>Проще, чем сейчас не влюбиться в него во второй раз.<br/><a id="more220001740m1end" name="more220001740m1end"></a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>